Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${5(-8x-8)-(-1-7x)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {5(}\gray{-8x-8}{)} - (-1-7x) $ $ {-40x-40} - (-1-7x) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -40x-40 {-1(}\gray{-1-7x}{)} $ $ -40x-40 + {1+7x} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-40x + 7x} {-40 + 1}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-33x} {-40 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-33x} {-39}$ The simplified expression is $-33x-39$